Heroes of Olympus and The Son of Neptune
by Writerof2011
Summary: ATTENTION!:  I AM CREATING A NEW STORY. I WANT YOU ALL TO CONSIDER READING. DON'T KNOW IF I'LL FINISH THIS ONE. PROB WILL BUT IDK. JASON, PIPER, AND LEO WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY UNTIL THE END! PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

I

Jason

**Jason was exhausted. **They had been searching throughout San Francisco all day. He'd been under pressure more than this before but now instead of a memory, the pressure was real.

Everyone was counting on him to remember the site of the camp, to sense his past, to remember anything he could. Annabeth looked like she was ready to question him on every tree they saw. He knew she had a thing for this Percy guy, but still he couldn't be that much of a hot stud. He imagined it being how he longed to see Reyna again.

He shook his head to rid that thought from his mind.

Piper, who had been standing next to him during the entire explore, stood back.

"Jason, are you okay," she said with concern, "You look frustrated",

Jason imagined how that could be true. He didn't want to feel this way about Reyna; he was seriously out of his mind about Piper. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to cry the way he knew she had when he told her he hadn't remembered her. He never mentioned Reyna to Piper. But over time, his memory kept getting sharper. He remembered their journeys together, him and Reyna.

Jason could remember the time they had battled several _dracaena _during the Titan War, the time they escaped the prison of the titans with their other friends Dakota and Bobby, etc... The point was he liked Reyna _and _Piper. He had never asked to be part of this love triangle, so why had this happened to him. It was Juno. Jason could also remember his feud with the Goddess of Marriage; he often has _disagreements _with her, him being a son of Jupiter. She had made him not remember Reyna just to trick him into liking Piper. She had the option to make them just friends, but Jason had to thank her because he wouldn't want to not like Piper, just to be out of this mess.

"It's nothing Piper, just a headache," Jason lied, "Speaking of which, Annabeth, can we please take a rest,"

Annabeth sighed, "But I can feel him, he's somewhere near," she said, her typical answer, she saw how the rest of us looked and lightened up, "Okay guys, but just for a moment, and we're not going within two blocks, so we'll just go to the park, this time is different, this time, I _know _he's near," she stated, we all moaned but followed her as she lead us up the street and to a park that had a peaceful look to it, trees everywhere, it was like a Disney World for fauns. _Satyr_ was the Greek name for fauns. Jason had trouble with saying the Greek terms to things. If he and Percy were going to convince the Roman camp into cooperating with the Greek, he felt Percy was doing a better job.

The park was simple. Annabeth misunderstood Jason when he said, _'take a rest', _he really meant, _'can__we stop fo__r like a month'_. They sat in the park on a wobbly bench. Jason and Piper sat far away from Leo and Annabeth. They basically were a couple now, it'd never been said or made official but it couldn't be taken as anything else what with Jason sending her flowers, getting help from the Apollo campers to make poems for her, and their big kiss at the ending of Capture the Flag after their victory. Jason and Piper got into their romance state. That being the cause that Annabeth and Leo decided to leave. Once again, Jason was admiring Pipers beauty. How she looked so great without trying. She wasn't like her half-sister Drew, she was in fact the opposite. She was the girl that the Aphrodite demigods had looked up to because unlike most of them, she was a hero. That's why she often won battles with her little 'friend' _Katoptris_ in the arena. Jason noticed every time it was a pause between the two of them that he would do this and she would blush and look at the scar on his lip. Jason dazed off into a lightening cloud where it was just him and her. For a moment he thought he could see right through her, see her every thought, and he knew she was thinking and seeing the same things he was.

Jason's heart was pounding the way it always did when they had their little _meetings. _But this time was different. Jason was having a tough time, thanks to himself. He was putting more pressure on himself. He was considering telling Piper about Reyna. It felt wrong. He knew that even if he just had a crush on Reyna and they were just friends, she'

d still give him a hug, and even that would get Pipers mood down. She may not act like it but deep down, like her siblings, Piper cared a lot about romance. And he knew he was at the center of her romance life. He didn't want her to mess with his mind, why should he mess with hers?

He prepared to tell her, choosing his words carefully, "Piper, I have to tell you something," He never got a chance to finish.

Just then, as if the gods hadn't wanted him to tell her, there was a loud thud on the ground, and a quick grab at Jason's senses.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Out of the direction Leo and Annabeth had parted, came a hellhound the size of a school bus, not that Jason had ever been on one before last month. Before it, running and screaming, was Leo followed by Annabeth. Jason glance at the key chain Leo had made for him to go around his wrist. Seeing as his old coin had broken. This new weapon reminded him of his sister. Secretly the key was a Celestial Bronze sword about an inch over two feet, a handle of gold. He touched the key and it transformed. Jason Grace was ready to go into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Jason

**Jason ran towards his friends**, Piper following. They were far apart from Leo and Annabeth. Jason sprinting full speed was running out of breath. Piper had lagged behind, hands on her knees, gasping for air. Annabeth was getting closer while Leo was trying to distract the dog bus by taking random objects out of his tool belt and throwing them at the beast. Jason had to admit, he never thought Leo would show such courage. He was defending us all at the moment and all Jason did was slow down and think about his insides burning. He couldn't even see the bench they had settled in when they had entered the park. They'd run a long way. Jason could see Annabeth was getting tired to. Leo had run out of ideas and was running as fast as he could towards them while Annabeth had just reached them.

"I've worked out a plan," She said taking deep breaths, exactly what Jason could expect from a daughter of Athena.

The plan was dangerous. All four of them being half-bloods, it was defiantly dangerous. What if there were more hidden in the park.

_That'd be bad, _he thought, _but we have to do this or it'll have ways of getting away._

Jason prepared to do his part. This was San Francisco, he knew his way around, and nothing could hurt him here.

Piper turned left, Annabeth turned right, and Jason ran towards the beast. Leo must've knew the plan too because he was moving his way around the beast slowly. When Jason got there, he and his sword were in action.

That's when it all went bad.

The hellhound picked up his paw and thrust Jason onto its back. Leo, still throwing things, was making the beast jump and move swiftly, and tossing Jason in the air only to fall back on its back. While Jason was airborne he saw two things. One Annabeth and Piper come up on either side of the beast already in action. And two, a Barber Shop that Jason remembered seeing as he left to go to his quest. The camp was near.

Another toss in the air and Jason forced the winds to hold him. There he hovered over the beast. Jason took his sword and prepared to stab the beast in the neck.

"STOP," Annabeth shouted to us all, "It's not fighting back,"

They all stopped fighting. Annabeth was right; the beast wasn't fighting back but trying to get their attention. Annabeth looked like she was trying hard to think. Jason was confused. Why wasn't the hellhound fighting back? It turned to Annabeth looking sad, almost as if asking for help. The others looked the same, puzzled. Finally Annabeth raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Mrs. O'Leary?"She said in amazement.

The beast wagged its tail and licked Annabeth down. Annabeth was acting like the beast was a friend. Jason, being around this world of myths his entire life, had never seen a monster befriend a mortal, and he had NEVER seen a demigod befriend such a beast, besides Leo and Festus, which Jason was still kind of freaked out about.

"Mrs. O'Leary it is you," she said in a playful voice, Jason had forced the winds to let him down, "Guys this hellhound can help us! This is Percy's pet. Mrs. O'Leary can you sniff'im out?"The dog wagged her tail; obviously this is why she had found them. The dog had also been on the search for Percy. Jason figured she hadn't been looking long because with its dog senses it would've found him by then.

The dog race down the street and waited for them at the corner by the Barber Shop. Jason decided it'd be faster to carry them all in the air using winds rather than run by feet. They followed the dog until it stopped almost a half a mile. It had started to walk and sniff the ground. We moved slowly, observing the dogs every move. Up ahead, Jason could see a long road that made his senses tingle. Off the side of the road Jason could see a rift going down into Camp Legion, the roman camp.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Piper

**Piper was extremely anxious and happy. **They had been searching for this place for the past month and she was glad it was over. She was getting tired of Annabeth always telling her how great Percy was, how he saved the world with her as an inspiration, etc. Also of how she was so determined that he was near. Piper knew the feeling. She'd felt as if Jason was inspired by her, like even if he was sleeping in his cabin Piper could swear he was next to her in the Aphrodite cabin. She was happy for Annabeth the moment Jason had said we were there.

"You're sure that widely huge ditch down from that crack in the ground is your camp?" Asked Leo, Piper had to agree because even though the hill down into the camp was visible, as was the camp, she found it hard that Jason had been living here his whole life because the place looked like the actual fall of Rome, almost like somebody had bombed Camp Half Blood but with different arrangements and a different theme, the theme of the world's greatest trench. Though Piper saw happy campers and the sun was shining on the camp she also saw a wolf, scary woods, and an icy beach leading into the ocean, kind of like Camp Half Blood. They even had the cabins. Instead of the classic Ω, their cabins were arranged in the shape of a Roman numeral: II for two. In fact the entire camp was in the shape of the number 12, XII. The cabins were in the back and the classes, forges, headquarters, etc. were all laid out in the X. At the center of the X was the arena. As they landed before the slope downhill, Piper could hear nothing but clanking coming out of the arena, and they ended only to start again. Piper new these guys were stricter, so she figured that they were training.

They all followed Jason down the hill into the camp only to be stopped by an invisible force. Jason was halfway down the hill when he looked back and saw the others standing back at the cliff. He turned and said in his most impressive voice:

"I, Jason Grace, give you, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth permission to past!" The whole camp looked up, to see the newcomers. They apparently were very confused. Piper and the rest of them walked down the slope and were passionately stared at. Piper waited to see what reaction the campers would have to Jason being back. She figured it must be a good one since everyone looked in shock. Apparently she was wrong because the very first indication of it being him was a tackle.

A dirty blonde haired girl was laying atop of Jason on the walkway. The girl had been mumbling something but Piper couldn't hear it. One of the kids from the crowd came and yanked the girl away from him, Piper was glad she herself didn't have to do it. Piper and Leo helped Jason to his feet and he dusted himself off. The girl apparently wasn't done with her greeting. She threw herself in his arm, squeezing him tight. Piper gave a quick glance at Annabeth and they shared some sort of connection.

_Piper, calm down, she's probably just a friend, _Annabeth looked.

_Doesn't seem like it, _Piper thought.

Jason had been standing there smiling just as much as the dirty blonde. Piper was taking this all as a huge threat. She stepped in and cleared her throat.

The girl let go of Jason, still in shock, "Jason! You're back. We thought we were going to have to search for you. We thought your memory was taken. Juno did give yours back right?" The girl went on; never had Piper thought that the Romans might actually have figured it out. Still offended Piper once more cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Reyna," The girl said, "Jason's girlfriend. You all must be his new friends," She stuck a hand out. Piper felt a stab in the back.

"You are NOT Jason's girlfriend," Piper tried to control her voice as much as she could, "I mean, girlfriend? Jason never mentioned any girlfriend, except for me." She whispered shooting a look at Jason, who looked guiltier than ever.

The smile was wiped from Reyna's face and they both were staring into each other's eyes, "I...I…What?" Reyna looked heart torn. As if thinking about Jason with another girl, "Who's your godly parent?" she demanded.

Piper answered, "Excuse me?" Piper wasn't about to enter this camp with the upmost cheerful feelings of knowing Jason's past and fight some girl that was attempting to ruin Piper's future. Or was she?

"You are a demigod, right?" Reyna said it lie Piper was stupid, "Let me guess, you're a daughter of Venus?" Now Piper was mad and everyone could see it. Someone had tried to mess with her and if you knew right, you wouldn't want to mess with the _love_ life of a daughter of Aphrodite.

With a hand on her dagger, Piper answered, "Yes, I am, and Jason told about you little camp and how Venus means Aphrodite, I am a daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love and Beauty. As in spreading beauty and being loving, by now I'm sure you can imagine how that's true right?" she pointed a finger at Jason and Reyna was glowing gold, and Piper knew she was glowing hot pink.

"You better watch where you point that finger of-" Her words were drowned out by Annabeth's scream.

A black haired, green eyed boy wearing, like everyone else, a purple T-shirt walked up the walkway with the fierce looking she-wolf Piper had seen in the sky. Piper could see how everyone went from staring at Reyna and her to Jason and the other boy who was run over like Jason by Annabeth. Piper could take this new boy as no one other than Percy Jackson, the missing camper from Camp Half Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Piper

**Piper looked at Annabeth. **Still making the face Piper had never seen before she was reunited with Percy. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper _knew_ this was love. She wished she could still feel the same way about Jason without feeling hurt. Betrayed was more like it. A month with his memory back and Jason suddenly just remembered Dirty Blonde.

Annabeth stopped kissing and a particular group of girls went "_awwww"_, it was obvious that it was the daughters of Venus. Piper could help smiling for Annabeth; it was the first time she had seen her truly happy. Piper also loved the fact that she wasn't the least bit intimidated by the she-wolf who was now getting annoyed and growling. Piper knew this was Chiron's roman counterpart, Lupa. Looking into the she-wolf's eyes, Piper saw what looked to be a forced attempt to put up with all the events that had happened in the past twenty minutes.

"Percy, look at me," Annabeth said, "Do you remember me?" she asked looking intensely into his sea green eyes.

The boy gave an ear to ear smile, "Annabeth!" He said with a powerful feeling of love, and as if it never happened, Percy kissed her again.

"How did you get your memory back?" She asked when their kiss was over.

The she-wolf stepped in-between the two of them and answered herself.

"That is to be said when you tell us everything you know, starting with how you came to possess my greatest trainer and ending with why you are here." Her voice was more powerful than any charm speaking Piper had ever done, and though it was an optional thing to do, it seemed useless to disobey the great wolf.

Annabeth told her everything that was to be told, leaving out the answer to them being there.

"This doesn't explain why you are here, if it has anything to do with the fact that my trainers are around, please note that residence of Campo Legion can handle nothing but anything. Say what you must or get off of my land." She had a cool feel about her that meant simply tell her what she wanted to know or death.

Annabeth had been looking at the wolf stunned, but Piper knew that was an act. She was really putting a plan together. A plan was needed because their Camp Director had been clear when he explained that we needed to smooth Lupa into the idea of the two camps helping one another. Annabeth was now looking at Percy, apparently pleading for help; the daughter of Athena was out of a plan, the cause just hadn't been that important for a plan, just simply more time to explain everything to Lupa.

"Lupa, maybe we should give them a chance to settle in, I mean you know where we come from, you gave me a cabin, why not them. We'll get things sorted out soon."Percy said, saving Annabeth from coming clean now.

"For now," Lupa said, "Reyna, you show the girls their cabins, Percy you show the boys theirs, and until I know why these Greeks have come, they will not be allowed to leave Camp Legion."

Piper didn't like the idea of staying here. She already didn't like the warfare surroundings, Dirty Blonde, and the crazy wolf they all obeyed. She defiantly didn't like the idea of Dirty Blonde showing her to her cabin. She was sure she'd get some dump to stay in.

Everybody cleared and Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Percy, and Reyna all set down the walkway to the cabins, Annabeth and Percy holding hands, Jason and Leo lagging behind, Jason avoiding Reyna and Piper, and Piper and Dirty Blonde standing far apart. Piper saw Annabeth and Percy and thought how Percy cared enough about Annabeth not to go out and cheat.

The cabins had an opening so that the boys could walk past the girls' cabins to theirs.

With the boys gone, Annabeth was obviously uncomfortable. Piper would have been uncomfortable too if she'd been between warfare. She tried not to focus on Reyna and have a good time viewing the nature of the people she'd be sharing the war with. This sounded weird to Piper. Just two months ago she had been running in gym and listening to Coach Hedge pound her into doing more, now only to find that he was actually a goat man sent to protect her and her friends because they were all a part of this exclusive club of kids mixed with godly blood and human blood, and an even more exclusive club of only seven. Wars and blades were now her life and she hadn't found it surprising.

The roman camp had cabins just like Camp Half-Blood. Except the fact that they were all less grand and not as built up and decorated. Piper wondered why their cabins were smaller and plain. She put up her difference and asked Reyna.

"Um… Dir-…I mean, what's your name again?" Piper asked Dirty Blonde. Reyna looked taken aback.

"It's Reyna, why what's yours?" She replied with a snort. Piper glanced at Annabeth, hoping she could encourage her.

"It's Piper, and I was asking because I wanted to know why your cabins were so… small and…err... plain?" Piper asked trying not to call her camp a pig's dirt bag.

Dirty Blonde laughed, "Yea I suppose your camp is like a walk in the park, anyway, the roman Gods don't waste their time having more kids than they need so there aren't more than about three hundred and we don't need all the space. Also we're all about training. The gods have fewer kids than they need. They don't admit it but they need us and we have to serve them for whatever reason they do and ever will need us for, so we train, day and night. No time or need for decor in Camp Legion."

Piper thought these kids were way too strict. No wonder they needed the Greeks. She knew they were like this but she didn't know that they were so gray. Piper hoped at least one person that belonged to this camp wasn't like this. Even Jason didn't have a funny bone in his body. Camp Half Blood actually softened him up.

Reyna walked them up to a spare cabin. It was big enough for three people and the lights were on inside. Piper figured that there was already a person in there.

"There you go, um… I guess I'll be seeing you girls later, see you." Reyna said with an attitude when she looked at Piper but very positive when she spoke towards Annabeth.

Piper and Annabeth walked in and they found the one thing they had never expected to find in their room.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Leo

**Leo was having a blast. **Although the big wolf _said _we couldn't leave he knew Jason wasn't going to allow that, but if he did, which he wouldn't, Leo felt reassured that a fellow Greek had been here this whole time.

"How does it feel to have water always in your mind?" Leo asked Percy, if Leo had to have water in his mind all the time, he would have felt pretty dumb, but this Percy guy acted as if it weren't a problem, even something he would recommend.

"Well water isn't the only thing in my mind these days," Leo knew he meant Annabeth. He felt left out that Percy had Annabeth and Jason had Piper _and_ Reyna. Who did Leo have?

"Oh yea, I should've guessed. Well I've been meaning to ask you, how did you figure out about Hera taking your memory?" Leo asked expecting an answer. Instead he got laughter, from both Percy _and _Jason. Leo was confused, why were they laughing?

"Leo you heard what Lupa said, he, or anyone else, can't tell us. I'm not even sure Lupa would tell _me_." Jason replied to a Leo's question.

"Okay, but why _would_ she tell you," Leo asked, more laughter came from Percy.

"Are you kidding me? This guy is all these kids talk about. I can't even have lunch without hearing about one of his great adventures. It'd really surprise me if they didn't tell him," as soon as Percy said it Leo knew it was true, "Anyway, who's your godly parent?" The question was directed to him, it was obvious that Percy already knew Jason was a son of Jupiter.

"Hephaestus, so um… is it Vulcan?" Leo asked. He like Jason wasn't coping well with the concept of dealing with other groups of gods. Even though they were the same, they had thousands of different mythology and names.

"Don't worry, I'm Greek remember I know who Hephaestus is, I even met him about two years ago, I've seen him every year at the godly council too." Percy was getting more interesting by the moment.

"You've been to the council of the gods?" Leo and Jason said in admiration.

"That means you've seen all the gods and all I've seen is Boreas, Aeolus, and Hera, two of them were only minor gods." Leo said in amazement, but towards the end Percy's face stiffened.

"There's no such thing as Minor gods, last year I thought I made that clear. No pressure between minor god and major gods, or all gods and Big Three gods. So many demigods die because of that. It ruins their lives until it's too late for them to understand that gods are gods and it doesn't matter who your godly parent is or if they don't show enough appreciation." Leo thought this was all brilliant. Percy had basically defeated Kronos and saved future and present time demigods from a life of danger. He probably changed the fact that not very many demigods lived to be an adult. Leo knew that he'd done things Jason hadn't and Jason had done things Percy hadn't. Even Jason looked surprised.

When all the seriousness was over Percy, Jason and Leo started cracking jokes and Leo laughed so much he had to use the bathroom. Percy pointed at his cabin to let him know which one to go to when he came back and then in the direction of the bathrooms and Leo parted from them back to X shaped walkway that reminded him of a actual Roman street.

As he walked through the girl's line of cabins he saw Reyna up ahead, heading in the direction he was going. He tried to catch up with her and got about fourteen feet when he heard her crying. He approached her cautiously from behind.

"Hey," She jumped so much she nearly dropped her bow and turned to him.

"Oh it's just _you_, what do you want?" She said it like she'd hated him for years. Leo wondered what that was about.

"Nothing I was just going to the bathroom and saw you, I thought since your Jason's _real _girlfriend that we could talk." Leo said trying to make her feel better by saying she was Jason's real girlfriend because he didn't want her as an enemy but if she was one he knew the right girl to go to for back up.

"Well you thought wrong because I'm _not_ Jason's girlfriend! Percy didn't fall in love with anyone because he still knew about Annabeth for some reason. I thought it was love and Jason would remember me as well but Choppy Lover girl down there put her Venus love on him and something went wrong." Reyna sounded really corny to Leo right now. But she did bring a new question to his mind: Why had Percy remembered Annabeth?

"I don't think that's it. Hera used the mist on Piper and me so we would think I was his best friend and Piper was his girlfriend and we all went to this school. Eventually we all found out but Jason and Piper still had feelings for each other and Jason and I just kept hanging out and we all had lots of time on our quest to get to _really _know each other. It wasn't like Jason asked for this, he feels horrible." As soon as Leo said it he regretted it and covered his mouth. They weren't supposed to say too much to the Romans and they were supposed to say them so quick. He saw Reyna's face and knew she had caught on to his mistake.

"What quest?" Leo didn't answer, "Tell me or I'll pierce your neck!" He was ready to call Piper and Annabeth, heck he was ready to call anyone that would help him.

Leo tried to make a run for it but she caught him at the neck of his shirt. The next thing he knew he was being pulled toward the biggest building in the entire camp, headquarters. Reyna was taking Leo to see Lupa.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Leo

**A surge of energy pasted through Leo. **He was in for a hard investigation and he knew Annabeth wouldn't have good words to say about this. It was like he they had came with a good argument and to stand their ground at getting the other camp to help, but Leo had messed that up in less than an hour. He knew Piper would be shocked he lasted thirty minutes, but not by much, she'd still give him a stink eye.

Leo pictured an image of Jason months ago. Him walking with Drew to the Big House wondering what creature he was about to face. Leo felt the same but he hoped the first things Lupa said to him wouldn't be _you're supposed to be dead. _He thought the best thing to do was try to reason with the emotionally disturbed girl that was dragging him to the big FBI type building.

"Reyna… I can…tell you… what the… quest was about," She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him, not daring to let go of his shirt. It was obvious she was waiting for an answer, "First things first," He paused waiting for her to except his condition.

"What!" Reyna was getting annoyed and Leo decided not to mess with her like he was planning to do; this girl was like Annabeth. Not a person you'd want as an enemy. He saw the tattoo on her arm: a crow with the barcode-like lines beneath it the letters **SPOR. **This girl was a daughter of Apollo or whatever his name was in Rome.

"Hey you're dad's Apollo?" Leo asked, "What's his roman name?"She looked at him like he was most unguarded thing in the world and to the Romans that was almost the foulest thing.

"His name doesn't change idiot! His name is still Apollo and stop trying to change the subject!" Reyna shouted at him, "Your taking too long, are you going to tell me or not?" Leo stood there silent not paying attention to her pressuring brown eyes, he was weighing his options:

_If I tell her I know something that might make her want to tell Lupa even more, _Leo thought, _But I don't have anything so I mines well tell her just to take me to Lupa, that way I can figure out things and try my best not to let anything slip. Just think what would Jason or Annabeth do?_

Leo heard a clatter coming from the headquarters –like place. Would this be his distraction? He figured the only thing he had to lose was every Greek camper being mad at him for life, or at least ten years since Leo didn't know any halfblood that lived pass twenty five. That thought made the next thing he did a lot easier.

"Take me to Lupa and I'll speak with her alone." Leo said with confidence in his voice trying his best to convince Reyna he was also not to be crossed. It seemed to be a slight success but Leo knew that she didn't like him defying her. She took him to the building as he wished.

As they got closer the commotion became clearer and clearer. Leo could now tell that it was about three people arguing with one another. Though Reyna wasn't holding his shirt Leo continued to walk towards the building, now twenty feet away. Even though he was determined to talk to Lupa and about the quest only, he walked slower and slower as he got closer to the entrance.

Finally he was as the door standing next to Reyna. Reyna knew he was uneasy about the situation so she laughed at him and entered the headquarters. Leo took a deep breath and followed her.

The Headquarters was a brightly lit building. The sun shined through the glass ceiling and waved over the entrance room with great power. Reyna looked dead at the sun as if it hadn't hurt her eyes at all. The room was something like the Big House at Camp Half Blood. It had its living room and its kitchen and its halls full of rooms and its stairs but it didn't feel like home to Leo. Otherwise it was different. The furniture was different, hair was everywhere, the smell of dog ruled the air, and there were pictures of famous roman history figures such as Alexander the Great, Brutus, Julius Caesar, and other unknown people that must have been demigods. The rest was blocked by four people yelling at one another. This was the commotion Leo had heard.

Annabeth, Piper, some dude about Leo's age, and a women dressed in black were standing in the center of the room. Immediately Piper shot a finger at Reyna and yell "It's her fault! She put us in that cabin because she was freaked that Jason had another girlfriend. Talk to her about it, she knows," Piper gave a laugh and said, "I bet she was thinking I'd fall for him and ditch Jason."

Reyna regarded Piper and addressed the lady in black: "The boy has information for you Lupa. Apparently the Jason went on a quest with him and the brunette over there." As soon as the word information spilled out of Reyna's mouth Annabeth and Piper looked at Leo, both their eyes asking, _what did you do! _Suddenly Leo hadn't felt the confidence he had when talking to Reyna a couple minutes ago.

"Ah, I sensed you'd be the one to spill," She had a voice that was ancient but she look as young as a twenty-five year old women, not a wrinkle, or, seeing as she was a wolf, a fur ball.

Leo felt a jolt at his stomach. Of course, why hadn't he seen it earlier? This was a woman he had seen before. This was the women Tia Callida, his old evil babysitter, had taken him to see when he was about three years old.

Leo was little and in his car seat. Tia Callida was driving him to the park for a picnic. When they got there she seemed as calm as she always was, though she seemed to be waiting for someone and asked Leo to set up the picnic himself. By then Leo still hadn't known how to control his fiery power and heated the food himself, when he turned there she was. A tall beautiful woman, black hair tied back in a bun, blood-red lipstick on, and her black dress and heals. Even then Leo thought she was overdressed for a picnic. She had seen Leo use his power and was obviously satisfied. She turned and faced Tia, "This will do brilliantly. I haven't seen a demigod with such power in centuries. How did you find him?

"I didn't," Tia replied, "He was chosen by the fates themselves," At that the lady had a big smile on her face.

"It won't be a pleaser to work with Greeks again; however, we mustn't jump ahead of ourselves. The Great Prophecy that we are in today still hasn't got a hero. My hopes he will be Roman. Perhaps the boy you gave me last year. He is working quiet hard for his age. What one can do at age three has proven itself."

"Lupa don't go getting your hopes up there are five others I believe and that one is a part of the next prophecy I know, though Poseidon and Hades have not seen it right to tell anyone, no others know but me. I, being the goddess of Marriage and Family, have the power to know when any is born." Lupa gasped. "One of those five I believe is Roman, a son of Neptune." Lupa put a hand to her heart.

"I haven't been told anything about a son of Neptune, or Poseidon, or any children of Hades. However everyone knows about the daughter of Zeus," She huffed, "It's just like them to keep quiet about this kind of thing. Anyway, what news do you have on this son of Neptune?" She asked, by this time Leo was tired of waiting on his babysitter and their guess and just started to pig out on some sweet potatoes.

"All I know is he was given to an orphanage when he was born, one in California, and his mother was aware that she'd given birth to a demigod and wanted nothing to do with him. This one had a strong aura. You shouldn't be too quick with your fauns on finding him until the Greeks find you all because with the strong aura he has it'll get stronger as he grows and I am sure this one will be part of the next prophecy so he needs his training. I'll provide him a _Pugio _when he is of age and you'll do the rest, though I don't think fauns will be enough to take him." She winked and Lupa got the message, her hopes had been crushed because no one hero had been a part of two great prophecies and she knew the hero in the prophecy they were in was a Greek child.

"What be this great heroes name," she said looking at Leo.

"His name is Leo…Leo Valdez."

At that Leo returned to the room, still staring in awe at the lady inn black that was Lupa. She looked exactly the same. Everyone was looking at him; apparently he'd been out a while.

Leo shook his head, "Um… what?" Leo had been in a trance and apparently Lupa knew and knew why.

"I said I knew you'd be the one to tell." She repeated herself.

"How could you possibly know Leo would give you information, he's not as weak as he looks!" Annabeth said.

"Well thanks for defending me Annabeth," Leo said, still looking at Lupa, "But this is okay, I want to talk to her." Leo felt more confident now he knew, or remembered, Lupa already knew. He wasn't scared at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(This Chapter is not really the best Chapter, it doesn't resolve much)**_

VII

Jason

**He knew something was wrong when Piper **and Annabeth showed up at his door panting and gasping though Jason didn't know why or how bad it was.

Annabeth tried to explain, "Leo… Lupa…talking… roommate…came in…w-w-with…Reyna!"

Piper saw Jason's confused look and translated, apparently she was now very used to Leo making these kinds of mistakes, "When we went to our room we saw a boy there doing something he wouldn't tell us about so we took him to headquarters to talk to Lupa and Leo came in with Dirty Blonde," She was his again confused look and explained, "Dirty Blonde is the name I gave that girl of yours—and I knew it was her fault. She somehow contacted him and told him to do we're sure, but I don't think she meant it for Annabeth just me, and I tried to tell Lupa that and me and her were arguing trying to get our points across while the whole time Leo looked like he was in a trance. Next thing you know when we all stop talking we see Leo and snap him out of it then he demands to speak to Lupa!"

Jason was amazed that all this had happened while he was getting settled into his old cabin, he figured they'd be here a while. He knew what to do. They had to get Percy and get back to headquarters. He told them and they set off up the back cabin line—the cabin line for male gods children.

They went to each cabin to try and find Neptune's, though they didn't have much luck. The first cabin belonged to Pluto, or Hades. No one occupied the cabin but inside Jason saw Piper gasp when she saw the actual bone skull on the ceiling. The second cabin belonged to Mars, A.K.A Aries. Jason knew it as soon as he was the boy on the corner bunk sharpening his knife. He knew this dude. This was his _real _best friend besides his newly found friend, Leo. His Dark eyes glowed in the dimly lit cabin. Jason wasn't sure how dark eyes could glow in the dark but the Mars kids apparently could do that. Jason found that Roman kids and Greek kids of the same godly parent had different powers and the same powers according to if they were Roman or Greek. This was a power of the Roman kids of Mars. They pasted the cabin with Piper getting irritated at seeing Dakota again—the kid on the bunk must've been the kid in their cabin. Anyway, they moved on to the fourth cabin and Jason saw a group of two girls and one boy apparently practicing for a band they had.

Apollo, Jason thought. They moved on and the last cabin had a sign at the top. Unlike any other cabin it had the god's name: Mercury. That being that clear they pasted down to the last cabin which Jason knew was Vulcan because it was pointed out Percy before Leo went to _'Use the Bathroom'._ That was it. No more that Jason could see in the line of cabins. The rest of Jason's memory came back second by second and Jason being here it came back in huge clumps second by second and Jason knew the other cabins in the front row were dedicated to children of goddesses. Nowhere in either line of cabins was the cabin in which children of Neptune had to occupy. Jason knew he had seen Percy walk in this direction, but he still didn't see the cabin, after all they were at the edge of cabins. Right at the end of Vulcan's cabin was a steep hill leading into a beach and they stood at the edge of the hill. Jason was ready to turn around and sprint to headquarters and not worry too much about having Percy along when Annabeth tugged his and Pipers shirts and pointed to the bottom of the hill. There stood twenty-four logs forming a rectangle, eight on two sides, four more on the other two. There was what looked like a roof on top made of some material that reminded Jason of sandpaper. It kind of looked like a house made with amateur effort but Jason knew whoever made it tried their hardest.

They walked down the hill almost falling face-first on the logs and the sandpaper stuff. When they got there they saw things more clearly and the place was obviously a cabin because in it was a bed, deadly weapons, a dresser, a stone bust of a god, and exercise equipment, you know the usual things you'd find in a demigod cabin. Sitting at a desk with battle plans everywhere was Percy. He must've heard us because he turned around to look at us. He hadn't noticed Piper before because he was too busy with Annabeth. He got up hugged Annabeth and went to Piper to introduce himself. Piper then explained why they needed him. He'd been here with Lupa and had obviously become their new Jason figure. With Jason and Percy together at both camps and in both worlds they were obviously invincible. They weren't sure what Leo had wanted to talk to Lupa about and they weren't sure if Lupa had done something to Leo yet but Jason knew that they might need back up and that's what Piper had explained. Jason had noticed that when Percy turned around he had an Annabeth look on his face—a look of confusion. He tried not to dwell on it too much and they all set up to headquarters.

_**(This Chapter is not really the best Chapter, it doesn't resolve much)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Jason

**They gasped for breath coming up the hill.**

Leo's not dumb, Jason thought, he's probably kickin' she-wolf butt right now.

He knew it was dumb but Leo being alone with Lupa when she's a vicious wolf and demands to know info wasn't good. All Jason could do was think the worse just in case because thinking the best would probably slow him down and whatever was going on now it would be best just to be ready.

"Hey, Jason," Piper, "What exactly do you think Leo could be doing?" She asked.

"Well I'm not sure what exactly happened. How'd he look when he said he wanted to talk to her?" Jason asked.

"Well he looked confident. Like he didn't think Lupa would do anything." She replied.

Annabeth, as always, looked like she was thinking again, "It could be possible Leo knows something we don't, like he saw something in a dream."

"Maybe, but why would Leo keep a secret from us?" Jason asked.

"Well remember," Piper said, "We were all keeping secrets from each other at one time. You just revealed one of yours this afternoon." Jason knew she was talking about Reyna and was still upset about it.

They all kept running toward the headquarters, all gasping for air.

"Annabeth, why are you all taking this so seriously? It's just another kid talking to Lupa." Percy said.

"Chiron ordered us not to tell anyone what we know so quickly. We were supposed to bring you back to camp, and come back to the Roman camp every day. We were supposed to come clean when we could trust them." She explained the plan better then Jason could.

"Oh, I see." Percy said like Chiron's orders were enough to convince him.

"Hey, Annabeth," Jason said, "I know we are supposed to stick around until we trust them, but you trust me, and I'm part of 'them'."

"Yeah, what's your point?" She said.

"Well I'm part of them, so they trust me and so do you. Maybe I could try getting them all to get along with you since they trust me. I am considered their leader."

"Yea," Percy said, "Maybe I could help you. I think they trust me a little too. Besides, I am considered the Greek's leader." He said mocking Jason as a joke.

They ran in silence passing many campers. Jason could see faces he remembered and they obviously knew Jason was too much in a hurry to stop and say 'hi'.

That's a good thing, Jason thought, the quicker the better.

Percy and Annabeth were exchanging random looks—looks that you would give in a conversation—like they were communicating somehow. Jason tried not to think anything of it, besides he'd only known Annabeth for one month and Percy for less than a day so it could have been just a private joke. Them looking at each other like that made Jason look at Piper trying to see if she would look back. She didn't.

They ran a few feet through the arena making their way to the camp headquarters until they ran into a girl. The girl obviously didn't care if Jason was in a hurry. She tackled him with joyous cheers and Jason felt his face turn red. He felt guilty and threw a quick glance at Piper. Her face looked like she was just annoyed.

"Is this going to happen a lot at this camp?" She asked.

They all stopped and went back to help Jason to his feet.

"JASON!" The girl yelled. She had red hair, she was tall, and she had freckles.

"Gwendolyn?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Buddy, I missed you! When did you get here? O.M.G. no one tells me anything around here anymore."

"I missed you too; I got here not too long ago." He replied feeling awkward.

"Is this another one, Jason?" Piper asked angrily and annoyed.

"Another what?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Piper thinks you're my girlfriend because she met Reyna earlier today and Reyna did exactly what you just did." Jason explained.

"So," Gwendolyn asked, unclear of Piper's angry.

"Oh… yea… well…er… Piper and I sort of 'date', I guess you would say." Jason said, stuttering. The girl didn't look mad, just disappointed.

"Jason," She moaned, "Why would you do that?" She pushed his shoulder.

"Excuse me," Piper said, trying to sound polite, "So it's not another one?"

"NO!" Jason and Gwendolyn said together.

"Okay, okay. Just askin'," She said.

"Anyway, Gwen, I was brainwashed by Hera." He explained.

"Who," She asked but not to Jason but to Percy, knowing he was fully aware of the Greek terms.

"Greek goddess of Marriage and Family, I think that's….Juno!" He told her.

"Thanks," She turned back to Jason, "So what are you going to do?"

"Hey! Guy, we need to get back to Leo!" Annabeth reminded.

"Who," Gwendolyn asked yet another question.

"He's our friend and my best friend, Leo. Can't talk now but see you later." Jason said. They all ran back through the opposite exit of the arena.

"Jason Grace, you would be the one to go out and get a brand new best friend and girlfriend!" The girl Gwendolyn yelled smiling.

"She seemed nice." Piper said.

Jason was happy that she didn't say it with a sarcastic tone and she actually looked as if she meant it genuinely. Now all Jason had to do was avoid anymore girls that thought fit to tackle him. Not just for Piper's sake but Jason's back was really killing him.


End file.
